


Trouble Always Finds Me

by SomeNights



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: When Jack finds out he has a daughter, the Phoenix has to save her from one of their worst enemies. But will Mac and the reader find love along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

Jack, Mac, Bozer and Riley entered the War Room, chatting with one another. They stopped when they noticed the serious look on Matty's face.

“What's up, Matty? Looking pretty serious there,” Jack commented.

“Jack, you might wanna sit down.”

Jack and Mac exchanged a look before Jack slowly sank into a chair.

“What's going on?”

“Do you remember a woman named (Y/M/N)?”

A smile spread across Jack's face. “Aw hell, I haven’t thought about her since the '90s. What's she been up to?”

“Unfortunately, she passed away. I'm sorry.”

Jack looked down at his feet grimly. “That’s too bad, she was really somethin'.”

“That's actually not the news I asked you here to share.” Matty took a deep breath. “Did you know she had a daughter?”

“No, I had no idea. We lost touch ages ago.”

“Well, this is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N),” Matty responded, bringing up a picture of you on the screen. “She’s 25 years old, living in Washington state.”

Jack smiled slightly. “She looks just like her.”

“She also looks like her father.”

“Wait, Matty, what are you saying?” Mac asked. 

“Jack, meet (Y/N). Your daughter.”

Jack immediately stood up and began pacing, doing the math in his head. He stopped and looked at Matty. “Prom night?”

“I’m afraid so. Her mother wanted to tell you, but decided your job was too dangerous.”

“Well hell! I coulda stayed away!”

“Could you really? Knowing she was out there? Don't tell me you don't want to hop a flight to Washington right now.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, brows furrowed.

“So why are you telling us this?” Riley spoke up.

“Because we have reason to believe she may be in danger,” Matty responded.

“Someone found out she’s my kid, didn't they?” questioned Jack.

“That's what our intel seems to indicate, yes.” 

“Who is it, Matty?” asked Mac, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

“You're not gonna like it…it's Murdoc.”

Jack growled. “I’ll kill him if he even goes near her!”

“Easy, Jack,” Matty said calmly. “This is your assignment, I'm sending all four of you to extract Miss (Y/L/N) and bring her back to the Phoenix where we can protect her. You will have the full backing of this foundation. This mission is a priority. After all, she's family.”

Jack approached her and nodded. “Thank you, Matty.”

“Thank me after you meet your daughter, Jack. You're going to love her.” 

He looked up at the picture on the screen again and smiled. “I already do.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane, Jack sat with his chin in his hand, staring out the window. Mac sat across from him, looking him over.

“How you doin'?”

Jack shook his head. “I don't know, man. I really don’t know. This whole thing is crazy. I mean, I got a daughter. I've always had you and Riley, even Bozer, but this is my kid. She came from me. I never thought that would happen. And now I've missed so much. I've missed her whole life.”

“You haven't missed all of it, Jack. There's still time.”

“What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if she hates me?”

Mac smirked. “I don't think there's a whole lot of people capable of hating you.”

“Yeah but man, I put her in danger. She could get hurt because of me. I don't think I could live with myself.”

“Look, I think the biggest thing here is don't overthink it. You'll drive yourself crazy. Just breathe and wait until we get there. All right?”

“Yeah.” Jack exhaled. “Yeah, okay.”

The plane touched down at SeaTac and they disembarked, renting a black SUV and punching in the GPS for your apartment.

It was in a seedier side of town, a fact that Jack didn’t like one bit. They pulled up outside the building and parked.

“Schedule says she should be at work,” said Bozer, checking the clock. “It’s 4 now so she'll be gone until at least 11.”

“All right, let's go break into my kid's place,” Jack responded.

Mac got them inside easily with a credit card. Once in, they looked around. It was small, but cozy. Lamps on every table, small flat screen on the wall, and bookshelves everywhere filled with books. Her couch was a deep purple and her tiny kitchen stood off to the right. It looked a little like Jack's apartment, actually.

“All right, search for bugs or traces that Murdoc's already been here,” Mac instructed.

They spread out and began combing over the whole place. Moving magazines on the table, looking behind books and sifting through the cupboards.

“Anyone finding anything?” Mac asked.

A chorus of nos answered him. He sighed and stopped his search.

“Okay, so doesn't look like Murdoc's been here yet. At least we've got that on our side. Let's head to where she's working and keep an eye on her.”

They returned to the SUV and Riley looked up the address.

“1306 Eisenhower. She works with intellectually and physically disabled adults.”

Jack looked surprised. “She does?”

“It’s what it says here.”

Jack cracked a smile. “That’s my girl.”

The others exchanged looks and smiles.

Once they arrived, they parked as inconspicuously as possible and used binoculars to watch through the window. You and a man were sitting in easy chairs next to each other, talking and laughing.

“Riley, can you give us ears?” asked Jack.

“Yeah, hang on.” She tapped away on her keyboard. “Okay, got it.” A sweet voice filled the vehicle.

“All right, Mark, what sounds good for supper?”

“Chinese!” replied a childish voice.

“You just had that yesterday! How about we grill out? Want some burgers?”

“Yeah!” he said excitedly.

“Okay, buddy, I'll go tell the others.”

You left their view and went to three other rooms, where everyone agreed that burgers sounded good.

“I think I'll grill up some veggies too. How's that sound?”

“Good,” Mark replied.

You sat back down. “So what should we watch now?”

“I wanna go to my room and watch cowboys.”

“All right, bud, let's get your walker.”

After leading him back to his room, you returned to the living room. Grabbing a broom out of a closet, you began sweeping. You hummed to yourself, a happy little nonsense tune before grabbing a Swiffer Wetjet and mopping all the floors. Then you put the dishes from lunch away and sat back down, bringing up an action movie playing on cable.

You played on your phone for a while, laughing at Facebook posts from your few friends. You didn’t have a big group, but it was a good group. You suddenly turned and glanced out the bay window, as though you knew you were being watched.

The group ducked down to avoid being spotted. You got up and went to the window, giving them all their first good look at you. 

“She’s so pretty. How’d I make such a pretty kid?”

“I don’t know, Jack, but she’s got your eyes,” Mac replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

You shook your head and smiled. You were just being paranoid. You returned to your spot in the recliner and went back to browsing your phone.

The group in the SUV became alarmed when they noticed a small red dot on the back of the chair.

“Go go go!” Jack exclaimed.

“Riley, you stay here and get ready to floor it!” Mac cried.

The three men bolted for the front door and threw it open. 

“Get down!” they yelled.

You dropped to the floor just in time for the chair to explode behind you. You screamed, covering your head.

“Mark, Sharon, Brad, Alden! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AND CALL 911!” you instructed, cowering in fear.

The older man came to you in a crouch and brought you to the door, which was now closed.

“What’s happening?!” you asked as the bullets continued coming through the shattered window.

“There’s a man after you, a really bad one. We’re here to get you out of here,” the dark-skinned man told you.

“Who the hell are you guys?”

“Bozer, blond one is Mac, and this is Jack. We need you to trust us.”

“I can’t leave my people!”

“They’ll be okay,” Mac told you. “Police and rescue are on the way. He doesn’t want them.”

“Why does he want me?” you questioned, ducking from the hail of bullets.

“We’ll explain later, is there a back door?”

You pointed toward the kitchen and the four of you took off at a sprint, throwing the door open and spilling out behind the house. A black SUV screeched to a halt and you all ran for it.

A pretty woman was in the driver’s seat. You got in the back between Jack and Mac and buckled your seatbelt as the car took off at a high rate of speed. You gasped for air, looking back at the wreckage of the house.

“Pardon my French, but what the fuck is going on?”

“Matty, is exfil ready?” the girl asked someone on her cellphone.

“Not yet, there’s a hotel on the other side of town. Get to it and stay in the room until I tell you,” the voice answered.

“Copy that,” the girl replied. She glanced back at you. “You okay?”

“No, strange girl I’ve never met, I am really not okay right now! If anything happens to those people, it’s on me! They’re my responsibility!”

“Listen, leaving was the safest option. He most likely left to follow us. We’re leading him away from your people. It’s gonna be okay, I promise,” Mac told you.

You looked into his blue eyes and your shoulders slumped.

“Yeah. Okay. I trust you.” You blew the hair out of your eyes and sighed. “So what’s your name?” you asked the girl.

“Riley. You’re (Y/N), right?”

“Unfortunately. This is not how I pictured my day going. I am so fired.”

“I think we need to worry more about making sure you survive this,” said Jack.

“Speaking of, is anyone going to explain to me why a psycho with a sniper rifle is trying to murder me?”

They all exchanged looks.

“We’ll tell you at the hotel, okay?” Jack said.

“Okay. Just…get me out of here.”

You drove for a while in silence, your heart pounding in your chest. You swiped your hair out of your face, closed your eyes and groaned. This was insane. 

You reached the hotel and used the valet so you could get inside as soon as possible. You grabbed the room keys and headed to the third floor.

“Well, three’s my lucky number, so at least there’s that,” you said.

Jack looked at you and smiled. “It’s a good number. Your birthday?”

“My mom’s.”

Jack went quiet and the smile dropped from his face. “I’m sorry about her. We heard she passed. I knew her in high school. She was a heck of a lady.”

You smiled. “Yes she was.”

You all exited the elevator, the others flanking you for safety. You reached the room and got inside quickly, shutting and locking the door. You took a seat on one of the beds before flopping onto your back.

“What even is my life right now?” you moaned.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Mac said, sitting next to you. “You got us. We’re pretty good at what we do.”

You sat up. “And what exactly is it that you do?”

“We save people. Last week it was a group of Bolivians. Today it’s you.”

“And why do I need saving, Mac?”

He looked over at Jack, who was peeking out the window.  


Jack turned to you and sighed, running a hand over his head. He sat down in the rolling desk chair and turned it to face you.

“Listen, darlin’, if it was up to me, none of this would be happening. So I’m just gonna come out and say it. I’m your father.”

The silence was deafening as everyone looked between the two of you.

“What? How-wait. YOU’RE prom night Jack?”

“Afraid so, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry? What the hell for?”

“I wasn’t there for you. And now you’re in this mess because of me.”

You stood up and started pacing. “Mom told me she never said a word about me to you because of your job. Which makes sense, seems like you make a lot of enemies. I can’t tell you how many times I begged her. I just wanted to know my dad. She wouldn’t even tell me what high school she went to, she was so scared I’d find you. She died six months ago and now you’re suddenly here. And some guy wants to kill me. I guess she was right.” You sat back down heavily next to Mac.

“Yeah, I guess she was. But don’t worry. After this, you never have to see me again.”

You looked at him. “Who said that’s what I want?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, none of this is your fault. You save people, hell, it’s what I used to do. Maybe in a different way. But I can’t blame you for being a hero. And I certainly can’t blame you for not knowing about me. That’s not on you. That was her choice. Now, I get to choose. And once all this is over, I just really want to get to know you.”

Jack smiled sweetly, tears in his eyes. “I would really like that too, baby girl.” He stood up and opened his arms.

You stood and ran into them, crushing him into a hug. You stayed that way for a while, swaying back and forth, trying not to cry. You pulled apart and smiled at one another, both brushing away tears.

“So what’s this about you saving people?” he asked.

“I was a volunteer EMT in high school. It was a really small town and they couldn’t afford to hire anyone. My friends and I all did it.”

“Well that is just amazing. You know how incredible you are?”

“You know, I think I know where I got it from.”

He smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling.

Riley interrupted the moment. “Guys, we’ve got movement on the stairs. I think Murdoc found us.”

“Already?” Bozer asked, looking at the security camera feed on her laptop.

“Yup. He’s headed right for us.”

“All right, pack up, we’re out of here,” Jack ordered. “You stay with me, okay?”

You nodded. You didn’t plan on leaving his side.

The four of you hurried out the door and to the elevator, taking it back to the ground floor. You sprinted to the valet, grabbing the keys and running to the car. You all piled in and took off.

“Okay, now where do we go?” you asked.

“Well, it’s a long drive to LA. We’ll let Matty know we’re on our way and an exfil team can meet us between here and there,” Mac told you. You were once again squished in the back between him and your…dad. That would take some getting used to.

Jack grabbed your hand and squeezed it reassuringly. You nodded at him with a small smile. You had complete faith in him. And if he trusted his team, well then, so did you.

You drove a ways, heading out of the city, before ditching the SUV for an inconspicuous van and hitting the road once more. You stretched your arms, noticing on the dash clock that it was now almost 7. You wondered what your individuals were doing, if they were eating. If they were even okay. They must be worried sick about you.

They loved you to death, and you loved them right back. It was a different kind of relationship, being a caregiver for the elderly, and you sadly realized you’d probably never see them again. If only to keep them safe.

Jack nudged you with his elbow. “What you thinkin’ there, (Y/N)?”

“Just hoping my people are okay. I couldn’t forgive myself if they got hurt because of me.”

You seemed to be echoing Jack’s words from earlier, even if you didn’t know it. He smiled at that.

“I’m sure they’re all right. You need to worry about you right now.”

“I know. I just can’t help it. I love those guys. They’re very special to me. And I know I’ll probably never get to see them again. And that hurts.”

“We’ll find a way to let them know you’re safe, I promise,” Mac said from your right.

You looked at him. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave you a dazzling smile and your heart leaped into your throat.

You hadn’t noticed before how handsome he was. Sculpted jawline, gorgeous blue eyes. And he’d just saved your life. You were in awe.

Your dad cleared his throat uncomfortably and you looked down at your hands in your lap. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Mac do the same. You smiled.

A few miles out, the exfil team met you on a deserted road surrounded by trees. It was starting to rain slightly. 

“The heli’s this way,” one of the men in black tactical gear told you.

You followed the group to the helicopter nervously. You’d never been in one before.

You sat between Mac and your dad again, quickly buckling your seatbelt. It took off in a hurry, eager to get you out of there. There was some minor turbulence and you found yourself grabbing both Mac and Jack’s hands for comfort. You and Mac looked down at your intertwined hands and smiled at each other. Jack looked around you and sat back grumpily, not too sure about this latest development.

You squeezed his hand and he looked down at you. You both smiled.

“If it had to be someone, I’d rather it be him,” he whispered in your ear.

You giggled and Mac looked at you questioningly. You shook your head. Now was so not the time.

You put on a pair of headphones so you could hear everyone. They were discussing what to do once they got back to someplace called the Phoenix Foundation. You couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

You hopped a jet back to LAX and headed to the Phoenix Foundation. Walking in, you were in awe. It was huge and there were so many people.

They led you to the War Room, as they called it, where a short pretty woman was waiting for you. You shook her hand.

“(Y/N), it's nice to finally meet you.”

“You too. You must be Matty.”

“I am. I'm glad you made it here safely.”

“Thank you for all this.”

“It's my pleasure. You're family, after all.”

You smiled at her and the others.

“So how do we catch this Murdoc guy?”

“The better question is how do we keep him locked up once we get him. He's escaped our custody several times,” Matty told you.

“Yikes. I guess my next question is where can I stay while I'm here?”

“You can stay with me and Mac!” Bozer blurted out.

You looked from him to Mac. “Really? You guys would be okay with that?”

“Of course. You're one of us now. You're welcome to my bed too. I can sleep on the couch,” Mac replied.

“I’m not kicking you out of your own bed, Mac. I can take the couch. It's no big deal. I couchsurfed a ton after high school.”

“Why’s that?” Jack asked.

“I was…dealing with some things,” you replied, looking away.

They all exchanged glances. Sounded like you had a story to tell.

“Tell you what, we'll switch. Every other night. Okay?”

You nodded and smiled at Mac. He was so sweet.

“All right, I've got no missions for you right now, so go home and rest up,” said Matty.

You all headed out. You rode with Mac and Bozer, saying goodbye to Jack with a promise to text.

You sighed and sat back. “So are your lives usually this nuts?”

“Yes,” they said at the same time, making you giggle. Mac turned in the passenger seat to look at you.

“I just want you to know we're all glad you're here. And the fact that you didn't turn down Jack when he wanted to be in your life, well. We couldn't have asked for a better reaction. He was afraid you'd want nothing to do with him.”

You shook your head. “Well then he's crazy. I mean, he's my dad. I just lost a parent and now I get one back? How many people get that lucky?”

He smiled. “Not many. You made him really happy today.”

“Y’all did save my life. It's the least I can do.”

“And we're going to keep you safe. No matter what.”

You reached the house and went inside, Bozer welcoming you to their 'humble abode'. You went out on the deck and the view left you speechless.

“This is amazing. How do you afford this place?” you asked Mac.

“It’s all paid off. It was my grandpa's.”

“Well, it's incredible. I wish I could have met him.”

He looked down with a smile. “Me too. He would have loved you.”

You quirked your head to the side. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two of you sat and talked as the sun set, while Bozer prepared something delicious in the kitchen. You told him how your mom died (leukemia) and where you grew up. How you'd always felt a little out of place surrounded by kids with their dads.

“Don't be surprised if Jack goes a little…overboard making up for lost time,” he warned.

You laughed. “That sounds ominous. Should be fun. How long have you known him?”

“Years. We were in Afghanistan together. We saved each other's lives a lot. He's one of the best men I know. You couldn't ask for a better dad.”

“I could tell right away he was a good man. Running into the line of fire for me. I'm guessing he'd do that for anyone, not just his daughter.”

“Yeah, that's kind of how we all are.”

“I don't know if I live up to that. How much do you know about my past?”

“Well, something traumatic happened, that much is clear. But no specifics.”

“There was this…shooting. At my high school. A lot of people died. Friends. I haven't had many since.”

He looked into your eyes sincerely. “Sounds lonely.”

“Yeah, but I can't get anyone killed that way.”

“You feel responsible?”

“One of my best friends killed himself on my watch. Then our other friend goes on a rampage. Cause and effect is pretty clear, Mac.”

He gave you a long look. “You're carrying around a lot of guilt, huh?”

“A little. I just can't help but think if I'd been there, none of it would have happened.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for things that other people did. It wasn't on you to stop them.”

You shook your head. “Sure feels like it was.”

“I get that. You mentioned being an EMT earlier. I'm guessing that played a part in the shooting?”

“We all split up and did what we could to help people. What anyone would have done.”

“Not anyone. That's a big deal. How many lives did you save that day?”

“Me? They said about a dozen.”

“See, that,” Mac said, pointing at you. “That is amazing. You saved all those people. They got to go home to their families. Live their lives thanks to you. And that's what you should focus on. The good you did that day, instead of the horrible things that happened. That's how you stay sane.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Believe me, I know it's not. But you're not alone anymore. You have us now.”

You met his gaze and felt heat in your cheeks. You hoped he couldn't see your blush.

Just then, Bozer arrived, chef's hat and all, carrying two plates of fried chicken.

“Going for a classic tonight, y'all. Apple pie for dessert.”

“Oh my god, Bozer, that smells fantastic.”

“Bozer’s the best cook out of all of us,” Mac told you.

Bozer took a little bow, hand on his heart. “Angus, you flatter me.”

“Angus?” You looked between them.

“My full name is Angus MacGyver,” Mac said, a little embarrassed.

“That’s awesome!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, classic Scottish! I like it!”

He laughed. “Well I think you'd be the first.”

Bozer returned with his own plate and beers for all three of you. You took yours gratefully and cracked them open.

“So, what do you think, (Y/N)? You gonna like it here?” asked Bozer.

You looked at Mac with a small smile. “Yeah. I think I will.”

After eating, you badgered Mac into letting you take the couch the first night. He fought you hard, but you stood your ground. He finally caved when you threatened to sleep on the floor.

You had a pillow and a blanket, about to get in and settle down for the night, when Mac came back in a white tee and boxers to check on you.

You tried not to stare, but man was it hard. You felt that damn blush again.

“(Y/N)? You okay?” he questioned.

“Oh, y-yeah. Just really tired. It's been a long day.”

“Yeah it has. Tomorrow we can go get you some clothes.”

“Wait, I can't use my card because Murdoc could trace it.”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

“Mac, you're sharing your bed and home with me, I'm not gonna let you spend your money on me too.”

“Well, it's me or Jack. Any one of us would be happy to help you out.”

You sighed. “You’re all so kind and generous.”

“Hey. Do I have to remind you again that you're family? Don't worry about it.”

You found yourself smiling at him once again. You stood up, walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Um…wow,” he said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t tell my dad,” you told him with a wink.

He held his hands up. “Not a chance.”

You waved goodnight to him and settled on the couch.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

You laid down and closed your eyes, smiling as you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next day feeling recharged. You felt so safe in that house. You'd slept like a baby.

You stepped out onto the deck to watch the sun rise, wishing you could go for a walk. But you knew that would be dangerous. You sighed. Your life was so different now. You closed your eyes and let the sun warm your face, spreading your arms to welcome it. You grabbed your phone and started playing Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles. You sat down and kicked out your legs, bathing in the warmth of the morning light.

You heard footsteps behind you and turned to see Mac taking a seat next to you.

“Hey,” you said with a smile.

“Hey. Nice music choice.”

“Thanks. Seemed appropriate. It's so beautiful here, Mac.”

“Yeah, I love the view here.”

“So what's your favorite memory of your grandpa?”

Your question seemed to have caught him off guard. “Um, probably when my dad left and he gave me his Swiss army knife. Which I later lost on a mission. But my friends got me a new one.”

“That’s really nice.”

“What about you and your mom?”

You smiled slightly. “The day of…the shooting. I was able to walk out of the school. They wanted me on a gurney, but there were so many people hurt worse. I was holding my shoulder, exhausted, all adrenaline worn off. And I saw her in the crowd. The second I saw her face, I burst into tears. She took me in her arms and we fell to the ground. And she rocked me. And I just felt so safe.”

He was looking at you sadly. “I’m sorry that happened to you. But that's a good memory.”

“Yeah. I think about it and it seems to give me strength.”

“That’s good. You're gonna need that.”

You cleared your throat and blinked away tears. “So what's on the schedule for today?”

“Shopping.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yay.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Honestly? Walmart.”

“(Y/N). You're not getting your wardrobe at Walmart.”

“Why not? It’s cheap.”

“Money is not a problem. I know a nice place. It's not super high-end. I think you'll like it.”

You sighed dramatically. “Fine. Twist my arm.”

“You know your dad wouldn't let you shop there either, right?”

“I guess. Anything else planned?”

“How does a family dinner sound? I think Jack got a karaoke machine.”

“That sounds great! Gonna have to get me drunk to sing though!”

He smiled. “I think we can manage that.”

After breakfast, you both took showers, Mac lending you a t-shirt and shorts that you tied tightly to keep from falling down. You now smelled and dressed like a guy. The thought made you giggle as you looked yourself over in the mirror.

You went out to the entryway where Mac was waiting, looking fine as ever. He looked you up and down and you blushed again.

“You look good in my clothes, not gonna lie,” he told you.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, MacGyver,” you replied with a wink. You walked past him out the door and he watched you go with a smile.

You both got in the car, Mac in the driver's seat. You asked if you could plug your phone in to listen to music and he said it was okay. Somebody to Love by Queen came on and you smiled.

“’Each morning I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet!’” you sang along, making Mac laugh. After some coaxing, you got him to join in.

You sang along to music the whole way there, laughing the entire time.

You arrived at a place called Maurice's and found a place to park. Your eyes got huge once you got inside and saw the prices. You smacked Mac's arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” he asked.

“This top is 40 bucks, what happened to 'not super high-end'?”

“I mean, I could've taken you to Rodeo Drive.”

“Not funny, Angus! Can we please just go to Walmart or Target?”

“(Y/N).” He stopped you and put his hands on your arms. “It’s okay. I swear. It's just money. If you want, you can owe me. Okay? Just chill out and have some fun.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you to the jeans.

You groaned. “Fine. But I really owe you.”

You tried everything on since you'd never shopped there before. You got some cute tops, skinny jeans, and a couple jackets. Mac then took you to a Famous Footwear, where you argued over how many shoes to get. You settled on two pairs of sneakers and a pair of flats.

“Okay,” Mac said, you both exiting the store. “Now we can go to Walmart. You need socks and underwear.”

“Oh yeah, that would be nice. A few bras maybe too. Which is awkward to say around a guy.”

“Relax, I've literally gone to Victoria's Secret with Riley and held her bags.”

“Oh my god, that's adorable. You're such a good friend.”

He smirked. “I try.”

Walking into Walmart, you finally relaxed. This is where you'd always shopped with your mom. Prices were good and you could find everything.

“Hey, while we're here, I'm getting you a laptop and phone,” Mac told you.

“What? Why?”

“Just in case Murdoc can track yours. Hand it over.” He popped your phone open and started snapped parts of it in half. “Also, you need a laptop.”

“I do not! I'm fine!”

“Well, you're getting one anyway, so just relax and say thank you.”

You sighed. “Thank you, Mac. But nothing Apple. They’re overpriced and I hate them.”

“Deal. Meet me in electronics?”

“Sounds good.”

You wondered briefly if splitting up was a good idea, but if Mac wasn’t worried, you weren't either. 

You found some nice bras and one sports bra. Grabbed some underwear and socks. Nothing fancy, just comfortable. Carrying your basket, you made your way to the back of the store and found Mac paying for your stuff.

“Have I mentioned how much I appreciate all this?” you asked.

“Once or twice.”

He'd gotten you a Galaxy phone and Samsung laptop, which you liked a lot. Your last phone, which was now in a Walmart garbage, had been a Samsung too.

You opened it as you walked and turned it on, anxious to get it set up the way you liked.

“(Y/N), I need you to walk faster and stay close to me,” Mac muttered.

“Oh god, why? Is he here?”

“Maybe. I think someone’s been following us.”

You moved closer to him and he once again wrapped his arm around your shoulder as he made a phone call.

“Matty, we're just leaving the Walmart near my place. Might have a tail.”

“We’ll get a team there stat. Get her out of there and to the Phoenix.” 

“Will do.” He ended the call, leaning down to your ear. “Run.”

You sprinted out of the store, hand in hand so as not to lose each other. You got in the car and sped off as three unmarked black cars arrived and armed men entered the store.

Mac glanced in the rearview mirror. 

“You okay?” he asked you.

“I'm really not sure, to be honest. This whole thing is kinda terrifying.”

“That’s understandable. You're not used to this.”

“I’m definitely not. But I trust you to protect me.”

He smiled at you. “Yeah?”

You smiled back. “Yeah.”

“Well, I'm really happy to hear that.”

You drove to the Phoenix Foundation in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances and smiles occasionally. Once there, you parked and hurried inside to the War Room, where everyone was waiting for you.

Jack came up to you and hugged you tightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good. Mac had my back.”

He pulled away from you and grabbed Mac into a hug next.

“Thanks for protecting my little girl, brother.”

“Of course, man. It's what I'm here for.”

“You guys are so cute,” you giggled. 

They ended the hug and looked at you.

“What? You are,” you replied.

“They're adorable, but let's focus up. Murdoc was indeed at the Walmart following you two.”

“I knew it. I shouldn't have taken her. I'm sorry, (Y/N).”

“Mac, it's okay.” You gripped his hand tightly. “I’m okay. You got me out.”

“Still. I should have known better.”

“I told you I trust you and that still stands.”

He looked down at your hands and smiled. “Okay.” He turned to Matty who was looking between you curiously. “What’s the game plan?”

“Until this threat can be contained, I think it's best for (Y/N) to stay here, surrounded by armed guards. We have cells. They're not the nicest, but they're safe.”

“I'll stay with her,” Mac volunteered.

“Mac, you don't have to do that.”

He looked at you. “I know. I want to.” He squeezed your hand and gave you a wink.

You were definitely blushing again. They led you to the basement to a plain cell with a window to the hallway.

At least it had a bed.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” He was still holding your hand and gave it another squeeze.

“You know, I can stay too,” your dad said, looking pointedly at your entwined hands.

You let go and walked up to him. “It’s okay, Dad. Mac will take care of me.” You gave him a hug.

“I know it might be too early for this, but I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

He smiled over your shoulder at Mac, who returned the grin.

“All right, we'll keep you updated. Stay safe,” Matty told you.  


Everyone left the room, Jack giving you a lingering look, before shutting the door behind him.

You sighed and looked around. Not exactly the fanciest digs.  


You and Mac exchanged a look.

“I know this isn’t ideal,” he said.

“It’s okay. I'm just wondering how much you'll argue about switching off on who gets the bed.”

Just then, a couple men opened the door, bringing in a second bed.

“Oh,” you said. “Nevermind.”

He smiled at you before helping push the bed near yours.

“Thanks, guys,” Mac told them.

They nodded and left the room.

“Well, what do we do now?” you asked.

He took a seat on his bed. You sat next to him.

“We could get them to bring us a laptop. Watch something on Netflix.”

“That sounds good to me. I get to pick first!”

“Deal.”

You propped the laptop they brought you on Mac's bed and sat on yours against the wall. You turned on some Marvel movies, but the events of the day had you nodding off fast. You found yourself leaning your head on Mac's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you.

“I got you, (Y/N). It's okay. You can sleep.”

With that, you fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, it was not a pleasant one. Flashes of your mom in her hospital bed. Gunshots, blood, screaming. You were back in your high school hall. You ran toward the shots, just as you had in life.

Dylan was standing over Chris and Jake's bodies. He turned to you.

“It’s your fault, (Y/N). Why didn’t you save him?”

You woke up screaming, still leaning against Mac. He grabbed you and shushed you.

“You're okay, I got you. Just breathe.”

Tears were rolling down your face. Mac pulled you against his chest in a strong hug.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have saved him!”

“It wasn't your fault, I swear. I got you.” 

The worry in his voice brought you out. You sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt. You stayed like that for a while, letting it all out.

When your sobs finally subsided, you felt Mac kiss your hair. It seemed surprisingly intimate.

“Mac?” you said with a sniffle.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry."

“Don’t be. We all have nightmares. It's okay.”

You pulled away and looked at his chest. “I got your shirt all wet.”

He looked down and laughed. “That’s all right. It'll dry.”

You sat forward on the bed, putting your head in your hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s not much to say. I saw Dylan and he blamed me for everything.”

“It wasn't him, (Y/N).”

You stood up. “But he did blame me. He even said so before he shot me. 'Why did you let him die?’”

“He could have killed you. He didn't. If he really blamed you and not himself, I think he would have.”

You turned and looked at him. “I really don't know anymore. It's been what, eight years? And I still wake up screaming. I can't keep doing this.”

Mac stood up and walked to you, putting his hands on your arms. “Unfortunately, some things just don’t go away. As much as you'd want them to. But I'm here. You don't have to go through it alone.”

You sniffed and wiped your face. “Thank you, Mac.” You wrapped your arms around his middle and sighed. “It’s been a while since I've let someone be there for me.”

“I’m glad you're letting me. I hate to see you upset."

“I’ll be okay if you're here.”

You stayed in the hug for a while, both of you clearly needing it. When you pulled apart, Mac gave you a dazzling smile.

“Let's get some sleep. I'll be right next to you.”

You nodded and laid down on your bed. Mac moved the laptop to the metal table in the room. He looked at the beds for a moment before pushing his up against yours.

“Don't tell Jack,” he told you.

“My lips are sealed.”

You both settled in, looking at each other.

“I saw my mom too. In her hospital bed,” you admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just happened so fast. I lost her so quickly. I think I've been a little lost since then.”

“That’s understandable. I lost my mom when I was a kid. I know it’s not easy.”

“It sucks.”

He smiled sadly. “Yeah it does.”

You went quiet for a moment before slowly reaching over and taking Mac's hand in yours. You shared a small smile with him.  
“Having you here really does help.”

“Good, I'm glad,” he murmured. “Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere.”

You closed your eyes and let sleep overtake you. No nightmares came.


	5. Chapter 5

You slept for hours. When you woke up, Mac was still sound asleep. You just laid there and watched him. He looked so peaceful. His hair was covering his forehead and you had to fight the urge to push it back. 

His eyes slowly blinked open and you smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied. “That's kinda becoming our thing.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

He yawned. “What time is it?”

You looked at the clock on the wall behind him. “4:30. I think in the morning.”

“What do you wanna do?”

“I don't know. I'm a little hungry.”

Mac got up and knocked on the metal door. It opened and he spoke to a guard, who nodded and closed the door. 

“They’ll bring us something to eat, okay?” Mac told you.

“Okay, sounds good. I suppose a shower is out of the question.”

“There’s the decontamination showers.”

“That’s something at least.”

“How about we eat first? I'll have someone bring in some of your stuff we got yesterday.”

“I forgot to get shampoo and conditioner and stuff.”

“I’m sure your dad will be happy to.”

You smiled. “Yeah. I'd like to see him again.”

“You know, you should probably tell him about what happened at your school.”

The smile dropped off your face. “Yeah, probably. I just know it'll upset him. I don't wanna hurt him.”

“It’ll hurt him more if he thinks you don’t trust him enough to tell him.”

“All right. I'll tell him.”

The food came. Nothing fancy, just some bagels and fruit with some water bottles. You thanked the guard and sat at the table to eat. Mac sat next to you and grabbed an apple. 

“While this isn't the family dinner I was promised, it's not bad,” you said.

Mac smiled at you, taking a bite of his apple. “How’s your bagel?”

“Pretty good.”

“Good. We can hit the showers after this. I shot Jack a text so he should be here soon.”

“Can I at least wait until after my shower to talk to him?”

“If that's what you want. I wouldn’t put it off any longer, Riley might have already found out.”

“Fuck. Okay.”

“It’s gonna be okay. Maybe he can help you through it.”

“I mean, you're kind of already helping me. I've never actually told anyone about it.”

“Really? You didn't go to therapy?”

“Hell no. That's why I left home, my mom wouldn't stop nagging me about going. I loved her, but it just wasn't what I needed. My friends let me sleep on their couches and they didn’t make me talk about it.”

“Sometimes you need to talk through your traumas. I'm glad I'm helping, but I think your dad would really like to be there for you.”

“I know he would. I'm just scared he'll treat me like Mom did. Like I'm broken somehow. You should have seen her face, it was like she was always trying not to cry.”

“I can't promise he won't cry for you. But he's a strong guy. He'll let you lean on him.”

“Okay. Yeah. I'm gonna see if he's here and go get in the shower.”

“Okay. I'll walk you.”

He knocked on the door and a guard let you out. Two guards flanked your front and back. Mac walked beside you with a hand on your lower back. You bit your lip and tried not to smile. 

You went into the labs and looked around in awe. You'd never seen so much tech. Your dad was waiting by the showers with a plastic bag and a smile.

“Hey, Dad,” you greeted him.

“Man, it is so good to hear you say that.”

He gave you a tight squeeze before handing you the bag.

You glanced back at Mac, who gave you an encouraging nod. “Hey, after I shower, can you stick around? I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure. Everything okay?”

“With you around? Yeah.”

You exchanged smiles.

“Your clothes are over there, along with a towel,” Jack told you.  


"Okay. Thank you for this,” you said gratefully, holding up the bag.

“No problem, baby girl.” He kissed your forehead and you headed toward the showers.

You showered quickly, wanting to get your talk with your dad over with. You met up with him and you both went back to your cell.

You shut the door behind you and sighed.

“I'm about to tell you the worst thing that ever happened to me. It's going to be really hard for you to hear. I just need you to listen.”

He took a seat at the table and waited for you. You sat next to him and wondered where to begin.

“When I was in high school, I had these two friends. We were close. Told each other everything. We were the bad kids. Skipped school, did drugs, got drunk, stayed out late. Tate had this shithead of a stepdad before I met him. Used to take all his anger out on Tate. So he was pretty messed up. Had a habit of taking one too many pills.”

Jack sucked in a deep breath. You held up a hand and he nodded.

“We started taking shifts, 8 hours each. One night, I was late. Tate's mom had to get to the hospital for her nursing shift. By the time I got there, he was already gone. And it was all my fault.” You folded your hands on the table and looked at them. Your dad's eyes were so sad already, you couldn't stand to look at his face.

“I was late because I was with my boyfriend, Jake. He and his friends were volunteer EMTs and this was his one night off in a while. I lost track of the time. Dylan wouldn't even look at me after that. He blamed me. And I blamed myself. One day in October, I was in class with Chris when we heard gunshots.” You chanced a look at Jack. He had his head in his hands, elbows on the table. This was killing him. 

“We didn't even think, we just took off. I had joined the EMTs so I had training and we knew people needed our help. We all met up in the senior hallway where we all would hang out. I remember bursting into tears, seeing that they were all okay. Throwing my arms around Jake. We all split up, grabbed our kits from our lockers, and helped as many as we could. We were covered in blood, roaming the halls, finding anyone who was hurt and getting them to safety. Until we ran into Dylan with a really big gun.”

Jack shook his head. This was worse than he'd ever imagined.

“Me, Chris and Jake tried to talk him down, but he wouldn’t listen. Just kept asking me why I wasn’t there for Tate. Didn’t care about my apologies. He just started shooting. We all hit the floor. Chris had a bullet to the head, so he was already gone. But Jake was shot in the chest. He was struggling to breathe.” Tears were running down your face by now. Your dad reached over and grabbed your hand tightly in his. “I told him I loved him and that I was sorry, but he just shook his head. He never blamed me, not once. And then he died. And Dylan put the gun to his chin and pulled the trigger.” You pulled the right sleeve of your t-shirt back. “I walked away with two bullets in my shoulder. 37 people died that day. And my life was never the same.” You took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I remember that. Washington High. I saw it on the news, but I had no idea. I am so sorry, honey,” Jack said earnestly, tears in his eyes. “I know guys from Delta who didn’t go through that much.”

“It’s been eight years and I still wake up screaming. I guess it’s something you never really get over.”

“How old were you?”

“17.”

“Jesus. If I’d have been there-”

“But you weren’t. And that wasn’t your fault.”

“None of that was your fault either, baby girl.”

“Mac said that too.”

“You told Mac before you told me?”

“Please don’t be upset. He was just there and he asked and it all spilled out. He’s the one who said I should tell you.”

He nodded. “Well, I guess I can understand that. He’s easy to talk to.”

You took both his hands in yours. “So are you. I’m glad I told you. Just don’t make me tell the others. Twice is enough.”

“I won’t. We’ll let them know.” He brought one your hands to his lips and gave it a kiss. “You are stronger and braver than I could have imagined.”

“I just did what you would have done.”

At that, he smiled proudly. “Yes you did. How many people did you save?”

“They said about a dozen. Maybe more. Hard to tell, it went by fast.”

“Well, that’s just incredible. Good for you. Now give your old man a hug.” He pulled you from your chair and wrapped his arms around you.

You didn’t think you’d ever felt so safe.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Jack hugged for a few minutes, both crying. When you finally parted, he brushed your hair behind your ear and again told you he was proud of you. You wiped the tears off your face and tried in vain to get the wet spot off his shirt.

“It's fine, she'll dry. Don't worry about it.”

“Okay. Thank you for being here.”

“Darlin', it is my genuine pleasure.” He kissed your temple and wiped away his own tears with a smile.

“You know, I got Mac's shirt all wet earlier too.”

“Oh yeah? So what's going on with you two?”

“Dad!”

“What? It's a fair question. That boy barely leaves your side.”

“Honestly? I don't even know if he likes me like that.”

He chuckled. “Honey, you must be blind then. The whole team sees it.”

“Well, tell him to make a move then.”

“Uh uh, I am not telling my best friend to make a move on my girl.”

You laughed. “Fair enough. Guess I'll just have to do it.”

“Just please wait 'til I'm not around because I’m cool with you two, but not that cool.”

“Deal.”

Jack left shortly after that, placing a kiss on your temple. You closed your eyes and leaned into it, promising to text him.

Mac came back in and gave you a smile.

“So how'd it go?”

“Better than expected. We both cried.”

“That doesn't surprise me.”

“It honestly felt so good to tell him. I went into more detail and my shoulders feel lighter.”

“I’m glad. You look like you could use some more rest.”

“Yeah, I could. I just…can I try something?”

He looked unsure. “Yeah, what's up?”

You moved closer to him, staring up into his deep blue eyes. His breathing quickened as you reached up and placed your hand on his cheek.

“Just stop me if you don't want this.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. You leaned in slowly, gently pressing your lips to his. He immediately responded, taking your face in his hands and kissing you back eagerly. You put your other hand on his chest and felt his heart racing, matching your own. You kissed for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouths and reveling in the moment.

When you pulled apart, pressing your forehead to his, you were both gasping for breath.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

“Yeah,” you said with a giggle.

“That was…amazing.”

“Agreed. We should definitely do that again.”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Once you go Mac, you don't go back.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed at you. “You’re a dork.”

You got serious. “I’m your dork. If you want.”

“Definitely. Now you need to get more sleep. Come on.”

He took your hand and led you to bed, sweetly covering you with your blanket before laying down close to you. You gripped each other's hands and smiled.

“God, you're so gorgeous,” you complained.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hell no. It's just hard not to stare at you.”

“Well, I can say the same about you. You're ridiculously beautiful.”

You blushed. “Yeah right.”

“Hey. I don't lie. I mean it. I've barely been able to keep my eyes off you since we met.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Damn, Mac, you really know what to say to a girl.”

He chuckled. “I try. Now get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

You smiled happily before reaching over and kissing him again.

“I think I really like you,” you whispered.

“I think I really like you too.”

After that, you drifted off, feeling comfortably warm and safe with Mac. It was a few hours later when the alarms went off.

You both shot up out of bed, scrambling for the door.

“Stay inside!” a voice shouted. “The Phoenix has been breached!”

You looked at Mac, absolutely terrified. He grabbed your hand, determined look in his eye.

“Nothing's gonna happen to you. Not while I'm around.”

You leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around you. You both stared at the door as the shooting started.

Your ears began to ring and you started to feel faint. You had flashbacks to that day as Mac lowered you to his bed and tried to talk to you. You couldn't hear him, just the shots. Tears were blurring your vision. Everything was flashing between the room you were in and the hallways of your high school. 

Mac's voice suddenly brought you back.

“(Y/N)! Can you hear me?”

You could only nod as he wiped away your tears.

“It’s gonna be okay. Still trust me?”

You found your voice. “With my life.”

“Okay, good.” He began looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. He ran to the door.

“Murdoc! I know you're out there!”

An evil voice came out of the speaker. “Angus. So good to see you again.”

Mac looked at the camera. “You’re not getting near her, you sick bastard.”

“Oh, has MacGyver found love perhaps? How quaint. That will make my killing her even sweeter.”

Mac growled and hid you behind him. “That’s never gonna happen.”

“You’re now trapped in a small room in your own headquarters, with no way of getting to your team. Just how do you expect to stop me?”

“I’ll find a way.”

“They should put that on your tombstone. I have no qualms about going through you to get to her.”

A thrill of fear shot through you. You pulled on Mac's arm.

“Mac, maybe I should just go to him. I can't risk all your lives just for mine!”

He turned to face you. “No way. I told you I'll protect you. That's what I'm gonna do.” He kissed you.

“Aw, how adorable. Are you picturing it yet, Angus? Her bloody, broken body on the floor in front of you?”

Mac grabbed a chair and set it underneath the camera before ripping the camera out of the wall.

“Such anger.”

“Shut up!” you cried.

“That’s not very nice, (Y/N). I see you take after your father.”

“You’re damn right I do!”

Murdoc chuckled over the speaker. “Now this is going to be so much fun.”

You groaned. God, did he ever stop talking? Mac had his Swiss army knife out and was fiddling with his cellphone.

“What are you doing?”

“Making an explosive.”

“Out of your phone?”

“Yeah. If I can get the battery to overheat, one phone call will light it up. You still have your phone?”

You pulled it out of your pocket. “Yeah, got it right here. Just give me your number. And promise to get a new phone ASAP.”

“Promise. 555-219-4823.”

“Got it. Just tell me when.”

“You're being surprisingly chill about this.”

“Eh, my boyfriend makes bombs out of phones. It's whatever.”

He stopped and smiled at you. “Boyfriend, huh?”

“’Fraid so. You're stuck with me, handsome.”

He gave you a quick kiss before puncturing his cellphone battery and putting it back inside.

“When I say, open the door and call for our guys to clear out.”

“Okay.”

You both moved to the door.

“Now!” he yelled.

You threw open the door, yelled for the men to move, and Mac flung the phone into the hallway. You quickly slammed the door shut.

“Okay, call it now,” Mac ordered.

You called his phone and an explosion rang out.

“Come on!”

Mac grabbed your hand and pulled you out the door. You ran through the halls past several bodies on the floor until there was guy in a creepy mask with a gun in front of you. Mac went into action, kicking the gun out of his hands and beating the crap out of him. You thought for a second before picking up the gun. Mac gave you a look.

“What? I hate them but I'd rather not die,” you told him.

“Just keep the muzzle down. Let's go!”

You kept running, taking turns here and there, until another man appeared before you. You took aim and fired.

Gasping for breath, you lowered the gun. Mac put his hands on your shoulders. 

“Hey, you did good. Just breathe.”

“Okay. I'll be all right, just might throw up later.”

“I’ll hold your hair. Let’s keep moving.”

You laughed nervously. “Such a gentleman.”

You moved quickly through the hallways, shooting anyone who pulled a gun on you.

Suddenly, you ran into Jack and Bozer, both armed.

“Oh, thank god, are you all right?” Jack asked, hugging you both.

“We're good. Apparently, I'm a good shot in close quarters.” You showed him the gun and your hands started shaking.

“Hey, I'll switch you.”

He took the rifle from you and gave you his handgun and an extra mag, which you shoved in your back pocket.

“I've never killed anyone directly before, so if I go off the rails after all of this, I hope y'all understand,” you said.

“Hey, we get it. Riley was kinda messed up after hers. We're here for you, girl,” Bozer told you.

“Thanks, Boze. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

You all ascended the stairs, Mac and Bozer behind you and Jack in front. He flung open the door and took some shots. 

“Okay, clear. Let's move!” Jack shouted.

You burst through the door, gun at the ready. You felt hands grab you from behind and you dropped your gun.

“Hello, (Y/N). So nice to finally meet you.”

The others turned around and Mac went for you. Bozer had to hold him back. Jack aimed his rifle at Murdoc's head.

“Let her go, psycho,” Jack said lowly.

“Come and get her, Daddy. No? What about you, loverboy?”

“I swear I’m gonna kill you, Murdoc,” Mac told him, fighting Bozer's grip.

“Promises, promises. I think the two of us will go for a ride.”

Jack looked like he was about to shoot. You shook your head. In an instant, you perfectly executed SING- Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin. Murdoc doubled over and you ran to Mac. A shot rang out and you fell to the floor.

“No!” Your dad fired and Murdoc dropped.

Mac turned you over and you groaned.

“Well, I didn't expect to get shot today,” you said jokingly.

“It went through, but you're bleeding heavily.” Mac took off his long sleeve shirt and pressed it to the wound on your stomach. You screamed. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know it hurts.”

Jack and Bozer knelt next to you. “Mac?” he said in a broken voice. “She gonna be okay?”

“If we get her to the lab right now, yes.”

Jack handed his gun to Bozer and lifted you up carefully. You still cried out.

“It’s okay, baby girl, I got you.”

You all hurried to the lab. Jack set you on your side on a gurney and pulled up your shirt. 

“That looks bad, man,” said Bozer.

“I know. I need to stitch her up. Can you give her some anesthesia?”

“I can,” said a strawberry blonde.

“(Y/N), this is Jill. She's a good egg, she'll help you,” Jack told you.

“Okay, just do it. I hate IVs,” you moaned.

Jill inserted the IV quickly. You sucked in a breath through your teeth. 

“Sorry about that. Let's get you stitched up.”

Jill worked on your back first, disinfecting it while Mac held your hand.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” you replied weakly.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

“I know, MacGyver. I still trust you.”

He brushed your hair out of your face, kissing your forehead sweetly.

Riley joined you then and took out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

“You two are seriously cute,” she told you.

“Thanks, Ri,” you said with a groan.

“She gonna be okay?” she asked Jill.

“She’ll be fine. Gonna hurt like hell for a while though.”

“It’s okay, I've been through this before.”

Riley glanced at Bozer. “Yeah, we know. I found an article. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Better you all know.”

Matty entered the room. “Better we all know what?”

“About my tragic past,” you said through gritted teeth.

“Oh. That. I'm so sorry.”

“Really, it's fine. I'd rather concentrate on my current bullet wound.”

Jill rolled you onto your back. “You feeling any pain?”

“Nah, I'm good. Think I might pass out. Or throw up, one or the other.”

“I’ll still hold your hair, sweetheart,” Mac said.

“Best boyfriend ever.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, boyfriend? When did this happen?” Jack asked.

“While we were trapped in a small metal room together?” you said with a laugh.

He nodded. “All right, fair enough. Mac-”

“I know, I hurt her you'll rearrange my face.”

“You got it.”

“Can we stop the whole macho thing while I get the rest of my stitches?” you asked.

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Jack told you.

“And done!” Jill said cheerfully, cutting off the thread.

“Thank god. Mac, can we go home?"

“Of course. I'll pull the car up.”

You missed him as soon as he left. You shut your eyes and let the numbness wash over you. 

Jill gave Jack a bottle of pills. “Have her take these whenever the pain gets too much.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Dad, I hate to ask. Can you carry me again?” you asked.

“Absolutely.”

He lifted you as gently as he could.

“Thank you, Daddy.” The drugs were taking full effect and you were getting woozy.

“It’s not a problem, honey. You just rest now.”

With that, you let yourself slip away.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up in Mac's arms on his bed. It was dark outside. Your stomach was hurting. You saw a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the bedside table. You tried to reach them, but it hurt too much. You gasped and Mac woke up.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just trying to get my pain meds.”

“Oh, here.” He reached an arm across you and snagged the bottle, popping it open and handing you two pills. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot doing something stupid.”

“That move you pulled was pretty cool, actually.”

“Yeah? Learned it from Miss Congeniality.”

“Seriously?”

You rolled onto your back and nodded at him after taking the pills.

“Okay, once you're healed up, I want you to get some real hand-to-hand training.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I only know how to get out of most situations without hurting people. Physical Intervention Alternatives. They taught us that where I used to work.”

“That reminds me.” He grabbed his phone off his table and showed you a picture. “Your people are safe and they miss you.”

You teared up. “Thank you, Mac. I miss them too. What did you tell them?”

“Witness Protection. And that you have a new boyfriend. Sharon loved that.”

“I’ll bet she did. Can we stay in bed for a while?”

“Of course. Matty gave me a mandatory week off to stay with you.”

“That seems generous for her. I'll be sure to thank her later.”

“It is. She said to enjoy the honeymoon.”

You covered your face and laughed. “Of course she did.”

“Everyone sends their love. Your dad is coming by in the morning. Said to prepare for a Bruce Willis marathon.”

“Nice! We better have popcorn! Die Hard is my fave!”

Mac shook his head. “You really are your father's daughter.”

He leaned over and kissed you hungrily.

You pulled away, concerned. “Mac?”

He looked away. “When Murdoc shot you…I thought I was gonna lose you. It scared me to death.”

You took his face in your hands. “I’m right here. I'm okay.”

“I’ve never felt so much for someone so fast. It's a little intimidating.”

“The great Angus MacGyver is intimidated by me?”

He rolled his eyes. “Well when you say it like that…”

You kissed him, long and slow. “I was scared too. But I knew you'd save me. I’ve never felt like this before either. But after what happened, I know we can get through anything.” You laced your fingers with his and pressed your foreheads together.

“God, you're incredible.”

“Nah. I'm just me.”

You fell asleep like that, breathing each other in, comforted in knowing the other was safe and sound in your arms.

You were woken up rudely by your dad.

“Seriously? It's been two days!”

“Mac, I tried to stop him,” you heard Bozer say.

You both blinked the sleep out of your eyes.

“What time is it?” you groaned.

“11. And time for you two to explain this cozy little love nest.”

“Dad, we just fell asleep. Mac wanted to protect me. And he did. I'm fine.”

“Okay, all right. Just take it easy. Nothing strenuous.”

You put your hands over your face and groaned again. “Dad! Get out!”

You threw your pillow at him as Mac and Bozer laughed. They both left and you turned to your gorgeous boyfriend. He ran a hand through his hair.

“I am so sorry, babe,” you told him apologetically.

“It’s okay. I knew what I was getting into. And you're worth it.”

You smiled at him. “You’re the best.”

“I try. You stay here, I'll get Bozer to whip you something up for breakfast.” He leaned down and kissed you. 

“Mmm, breakfast in bed. How can I say no?”

He held your hand until he walked away, smile on his lips. You smiled and sighed happily before slowly stretching out your arms and legs. 

Mac came back and helped you sit up. “Hope you like Belgian waffles.”

“I love them!”

“Good.” He kissed you again. “Don’t think I'll ever get tired of that.”

“Me either, hot stuff.”

“Glad to hear it, beautiful.”

You absolutely melted. You gave him another sweet peck on the lips.

He sat down next to you and took your hand, giving it a kiss.

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I’m really racking up the bullet holes lately.”

“Please don't joke about that.”

“Okay. I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay, I just…I don't even want to think about it.”

“I get that. Lucky for me, I've got a knight in shining skinny jeans.”

He huffed out a laugh. “How do you stay so positive?”

“I try to focus on what I have instead of what I don't.”

“That’s pretty amazing.”

You shrugged. “I just do what my mom taught me. Life sucks. But you still gotta live.”

“I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have given you a stern talk about not breaking my heart. Then hugged you and forced you to eat something because 'you are way too skinny, kid'.”

You both laughed. 

“Well, she sounds like a great lady.”

“She was. She would have loved you. She always wanted me with someone who could keep me safe.”

“I take that part of my job very seriously.”

“I’ve noticed. My dad would probably kill you if you hurt me.”

“Which is funny, because he's said I’m like a son to him.”

You shut your eyes. “Ew. More like son-in-law now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jack came in with your food on a wooden tray. “Breakfast time! And then you and me are doing some good old fashioned father-daughter bonding. Mac and Boze can join, I guess.”

“Thanks, Dad. This looks great.”

He presented you with two giant waffles smothered in strawberries.

“Ugh, yes. Tell Bozer he's a god.”

“I will not,” Jack said.

“Bozer, you're a god!” you shouted with your mouth full.

“I aim to please!” he yelled back.

You stuffed your face like you hadn't eaten in days.

“Slow down, it's not going anywhere,” Mac said playfully.

“Shush, you. Why don't you two go eat? I'll be out in a minute.”

Mac looked unsure. “I'm not really comfortable with leaving you alone right now.”

“Same here, baby girl,” Jack added.

“Well then go get food and eat in here with me.”

They nodded and left to get their own plates. They returned with Bozer in tow. Mac sat on the bed beside you and Jack and Bozer brought over chairs.

You all ate in silence for a while, giving Bozer appreciative looks.

You sighed and put your fork down.

“That was delicious. Thank you, Bozer.”

“You are so welcome. There's more where that came from.”

“Well I can’t wait. Now tell me we have popcorn. Because I don't watch Willis storm Nakatomi Plaza without popcorn.”

Jack smiled at you. “That’s my girl!”

You gave him a fist bump and he carried you out to the couch. You settled in and waited for the others.

Sitting up was not doing you any favors however. You squirmed in your seat before Jack sighed and sat down, pulling you so you were laying down, head on his lap.

“I feel like such a baby,” you complained.

“It’s okay, you're allowed to let us take care of you,” Jack told you.

Mac and Bozer came into the living room, smiling at you.

You lifted your legs. “There’s room for you, Mac.”

He took a seat and laid your legs across his lap. Bozer popped in the first DVD and went to make popcorn.

“’Welcome to the party, pal,'” you said in your best Bruce Willis voice.

“’Just a fly in the ointment, Hans. The monkey in the wrench. The pain in the ass,'” said Jack.

You giggled at his impression.

Mac shook his head. “Hey Bozer, there's officially two of them!” he yelled. 

You and your dad high fived as Bozer returned with two bowls of popcorn and started the movie. The four of you spent the whole time laughing loudly, throwing around quotes and pieces of popcorn.

You were halfway through Die Hard 2 when you drifted off, the voices of your family making you smile as you did.

You woke with a start, tears already staining your face. You'd had the same old dream, watching all your friends die. 

“You okay there, sweetheart?” you dad asked, looking down at you.

“No. But when am I ever?” You sighed, swiping the tears away angrily.

“You get a lot of nightmares?”

“Too many. All the same. Blood, gunshots, death.” You pushed yourself up to a sitting position, groaning.

“Take it easy there.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

You looked over and saw Bozer asleep in his chair and Mac passed out next to you. You smiled at the sight.

“You really like that boy, don't you?” Jack asked.

“I really, really do.”

“Two reallys. Wow. Well. Like I said on the heli, if it had to be someone, there's no one else I'd trust.”

You put your head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy to hear you say that.”

“I’m serious about killing him, though. You just say the word, honey.”

You smacked his chest. “Stop threatening my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend though? Seriously? Already?” he said weakly.

“Yes. So deal with it.”

“All right, all right. At least I feel like I didn't really miss out on those crazy teen years.”

“Oh man, you and teenage me? You would've lost your mind.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Like I said, drugs, booze, sneaking out, slamming doors. The whole nine.”

“On second thought, I'm good with missing those.”

“I thought so.”

“Real talk, though, baby girl. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. You know I would have been if I'd known.”

“I know, Dad. But I can tell you all about it if you want.”

He smiled. “I would love that.”

You stayed up all night, telling Jack everything you could think of about your childhood. Your elementary school best friends, Cayla and Kayla, learning to ride a bike without training wheels at 7 because a neighbor boy called you a baby. Your dad said he'd would've had a serious talk with that kid. You laughed.

You talked about trips to Colorado and the Mall of America with your mom and the mini adventures you'd take. You hadn't talked about her much since she died. It was nice.

The both of you wound up falling asleep that way until a sharp pain in your side woke you up. You gasped and cried out, waking all three of the men.

“(Y/N)?” Mac said, rubbing his eyes.

“Hurts,” you said through gritted teeth  
.  
“I'll go get your pills. Jack, you should lay her down.”

Jack set you down and stroked your hair. Mac returned with a glass of water and two more pills.

“I guess it could be worse. I've seen sucking wounds before. Emphasis on the suck,” you said, downing the pills.

“Yeah, I’ve dealt with those. They’re not pretty,” Mac added.

“Guess I’ve still got a chance if Murdoc escapes again.”

“Matty’s gonna do everything she can to keep that lunatic behind bars,” Bozer promised.

“Thank you. I'd like to thank all of you, actually. You've done so much for me. I don't know if I can ever repay you.”

“No repayment needed. You're Jack’s kid, Mac's girl, and my friend. I got your back.”

You stood up and gave Bozer a hug. Jack and Mac joined you, squishing you in a big group hug.

Just then, Mac's phone went off.

He answered it. “Hey Matty, what's up? Wait, what? Already? Crap, okay. We'll get her out of here.” He hung up and looked at you.

“I jinxed us, didn’t I?” you said warily.

“Murdoc just escaped.”


	8. Chapter 8

You all packed a bag and headed out, speeding out of the area. Jack was driving, Bozer in the front with him and you were tucked into Mac's side, his arm around you protectively.

“I brought your pills, just in case,” Mac murmured.

“Thank you,” you said softly.

He kissed your temple. “It's gonna be okay.”

Jack glanced at you in the rearview. “I don't care what happens, you don't leave my daughter's side, hoss. We're taking this guy down. I'm done with him.”

Mac nodded. “I swear, Jack.” He squeezed you gently.

“I'm gonna slow you down with my injury,” you told them. 

“We got you, girl,” Bozer told you.

You shut your eyes, not believing this was happening again so soon.

“Matty, Riley, do you have eyes on that bastard?” Jack asked as Bozer held up a phone.

“No, Jack, we think he's already out of the building headed for you. Tell me you're out of that house,” Matty responded, her tone worried.

“We’re long gone. Just give us a place to go,” said Mac.

“I want you on the Phoenix jet and out of the city.”

“Copy that.”

Your dad pressed on the gas and you fought the urge to get sick. You closed your eyes again, but all you could see was the entire team on the ground, shot through the head. Your eyes opened and you started to hyperventilate.

“Hey, you good?” Mac asked.

“No, Mac, I'm not. I can't believe this is happening. What if he kills one of you to get to me? What if we don't make it out this time?”

He put a hand under your chin and made you look at him. “That's not gonna happen. I promise.”

“But you don't know that! Oh my god. I can't do this, I can't get anyone else killed. Pull over, please.”

“We can't, we have to get to the jet like now,” said Bozer.

“I'm gonna throw up! Please!”

Jack pulled over to the side of the road and you threw open the door, immediately emptying the contents of your stomach. True to his word, Mac reached over and held your hair out of your face.

You spit and sighed before getting back in the car. “I can't promise that won't happen again.”

“We understand. You're not used to this,” Mac said, rubbing your back soothingly.

“No I'm not. How are you guys?”

“Do it a couple hundred times and it don't bother you,” said Jack, speeding off once again.

“I don't think I could. But I guess I'll have to. Word will get out who I am. This is never gonna end.”

None of them knew what to say to that. You cuddled back into Mac's side and he put both arms around you, kissing your hair.

You had gone sort of numb by the time you reached the airstrip. Mac told you to get on the plane while he and the others got the bags. You sat heavily in one of the chairs and waited for another round of nausea to pass. The second everybody was on the plane, it took off.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“No idea. We ditched our phones too. Safer that way,” Bozer told you.

You nodded and looked out the window. Mac sat across from you.

“I’m not gonna ask if you're doing okay, because I know you're not.”

“Yeah, not really. Running for your life will do that to you.”

“I'm so sorry, (Y/N).”

“You guys have to stop saying that. It's not your fault.”

Mac lowered his voice. “Maybe not, but Jack feels like it is.”

You looked over at your dad, who popped a magazine back into his handgun and sighed. He met your gaze and gave you a worried smile. You smiled back reassuringly. It was your turn to be strong for him. You stood up and went to your day, who was sitting on the couch. You took a seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I want you to know I have no regrets about any of this. And I don't blame you. Not even a little bit. I love you and I want you to stop beating yourself up about this,” you told him sincerely.

“I'm trying, honey,” he said hoarsely. “You and the boy genius ever have kids, you'll understand.”

“I think it's a little early for that. But I get it. Just keep trying. For me.” You gave him a peck on the cheek, which got a small smile out of him. 

You returned to your seat and Mac gave you a smile.

“Thank you. He needed that,” Mac told you.

You shrugged. “It’s my job to take care of him as much as it's his to take care of me.”

He reached over and took your hand. “Works that way for us too.”

“I know. I'm here for you too, Mac. I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Good.”

The plane suddenly shook and you looked at Mac with alarm.

“Please don't tell me Murdoc can shoot us down,” you cried.

“I'm gonna go check with the pilots. Stay here.” He hurried to the cockpit.

You went and sat by your dad, terrified.

“I got you, sweetheart. Boze, grab some parachutes!” Jack yelled.

“On it!” Bozer replied. 

“I've never jumped out of a plan before,” you said shakily.

“We’ll strap you to one of us so you don't have to go alone, okay?”

“Okay. I don't even care who, I just want to keep my eyes closed the whole time.”

Mac came back. “We’re going down.”

Bozer appeared with the chutes and handed one to Mac and Jack.

“I'll go with Mac,” you decided.

“Okay, come here,” he said. He gave you a kiss before getting you two ready.

You all got to the ramp and readied yourselves.

“Ready?” Mac shouted in your ear.

“No! Just do it!”

You jumped together and your heart leapt into your throat. You tried your best not to scream as the ground approached. Mac pulled the rip cord and your body jerked as your descent slowed.

“It's okay, I'm scared of heights too!” Mac yelled.

“That's adorable, not gonna lie!”

You could barely hear his laughter over the wind rushing around you. When you finally hit the ground, you finally took a deep breath. Mac unstrapped you and you took off your goggles.

“Never…make me do that again!” You pointed a finger at him.

“No promises.”

Once Mac got everything off him, you enveloped him in a big hug. He hugged you back and sighed. You pulled apart and looked around. You had landed in a clearing in a forest. There was shouting in the distance. Mac took your hand and you ran to meet up with Jack and Bozer.

“You guys okay?” Bozer asked.

“Yeah, we're good. You?” replied Mac.

“Bit of a rough landing, but we'll live,” said Jack. 

“Okay, now we gotta find a road,” Mac sighed. “It's early afternoon so the sun is going west. I think we should head east.”

“We’ll follow your lead, babe,” you said, kissing his cheek and taking his hand.

“Hey, can we keep the PDA to a minimum? I'm right here!” your dad exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes. “Thanks for the embarrassing memory, Dad.”

“No problem.”

You hiked through the woods for a few hours, Mac leading the way. Your stomach started to hurt, which slowed you down quite a bit. You stopped for a break and Mac handed you some cattails. 

“Eat them. They don't taste great, but you need to keep your strength up,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” you replied cheekily, taking a bite. You made a face.

“Don't worry. You get used to it,” Bozer said as he took a big chunk out of his.

Jack wouldn't even touch his. “Look man, I'm a carnivore. I need steak. Now get us out of here.”

“I’m working on it, but (Y/N) needs a break,” said Mac.

Jack's face softened. “How you doing, sweetheart?”

“Not too hot. Wish I had those pills right about now,” you sighed.

Mac came over to where you were sat against a tree and felt your forehead. 

He frowned at you. “You feel warm. I think you're getting an infection.” He lifted your shirt. “Your wound is red. I gotta do something for it. Boze, you remember those yarrow flowers? I'm gonna need some.”

Bozer nodded and went searching. 

“Told you I'd slow us down,” you muttered.

“Yeah, well, don't even think about giving us the 'leave me behind' speech because it's not gonna happen,” Mac told you with a smirk.

“Copy that. Just get me okay enough to keep moving.”

Bozer returned, carrying some white flowers.

“All right, babe, this isn't gonna be fun,” Mac warned.

He crushed up the flowers and pressed them into your wound. You yelped. He grimaced.

“I know. Now we need to wrap it,” he told you, wiping his hands on his pants. He took off his long sleeve shirt and tied it around you, causing you to yell again. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. Just give me a minute and we can head out,” you responded.

You waited for the pain to dull before pushing yourself to your feet. You swayed and started to fall. They all reached for you, but Mac was able to grab you.

“Mac? I feel funny.”

“You’ve got a fever. Normally I'd say we should build a fire and camp for the night, but with Murdoc out there, I don't think that's a good idea. Just lean on me, we'll walk together.”

You nodded, unable to speak. The four of you made your way through the woods slowly until you completely passed out.

“(Y/N)!” Mac cried out. He lowered you to the ground. “Jack, she's burning up.”

“Damn it. What do we do, Mac?” Jack asked.

“Let’s build a sled. She can't walk anymore. Put your jackets on her, she could get hypothermic.”

They grabbed branches and started putting together a rudimentary sled. Jack and Bozer piled their jackets on you. Once they finished, they lifted you onto the sled and Jack and Bozer offered to pull it first. Mac walked beside you and hoped you would wake up.

You finally did when they reached a road. You opened your eyes groggily.

“Mac?” you whispered weakly.

“I'm here.” He grabbed your outstretched hand. 

“I don't feel right.”

“I know. We're gonna get you help.”

“I'm so cold. These jackets smell good. God, I love your hair. It's so pretty.”

He smiled. “It’s kinda dirty right now.”

“Don’t care. Wanna touch it.”

He leaned closer to you. “Go right ahead, baby.”

You ran your fingers through his hair and giggled. “It’s so soft.”

“Well thank you, beautiful.”

Jack and Bozer set the sled down tiredly, having reached a road finally.

“All right, now do we just wait for a car to pass?” asked Bozer.

“Yeah, I think that's our best bet. Don't know where the nearest civilization could be,” Mac replied.

It took about 15 minutes before a white minivan finally came down the road. The guys all waved their arms and the vehicle stopped.

“Oh my gosh, what happened?” asked a young woman.

“She's hurt. We could use a ride,” Mac explained. 

“Hop on in!”

Jack and Mac carefully helped you into the back while Bozer took the front. They rearranged the jackets on you and you sighed.

“I feel all floaty. At least it doesn't hurt,” you said.

“That's good, sweetheart. You just stay with us, okay?” your dad told you.

“Okay, Daddy. I'll try.”

Jack exchanged a worried look with Mac.

“Ma'am, do you have a cellphone I can borrow?” Mac asked the driver.

“Of course, here.” She handed her phone back to him.

Mac dialed quickly and put it on speaker.

“Matty, hey.”

“Mac, where the hell are you guys? When your plane went down, all hell broke loose. Murdoc is in the wind.”

“We're okay, we had to jump. Not sure about the pilots, but we're all here. (Y/N)'s got an infection. It's bad. We're heading to the nearest hospital.”

“Mercy,” the woman supplied.

“Okay, we'll have a tac team meet you there. Stay safe,” Matty replied.

“Will do. Thanks.” He hung up and handed the phone back to the woman. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Who are you guys?”

“Trust me, you don't wanna know.”

You drove in silence for a while, your head lolling around.

You groaned. “My head hurts.”

“We're almost there,” the woman told you.

You pulled up to the ER in record time.

You turned to Jack. “I love you, Dad.” And then you passed out.

“No no no, (Y/N), come on!” cried Mac as he tried to wake you. 

“Let’s get her inside pronto!” said Jack.

They both carried you in, laying you on a nearby gurney.

“Help, we need some help here!” Jack yelled.

A nurse ran over, checking your vitals. “What happened?”

“Gunshot wound a few days ago. It’s infected. She just passed out.”

“What’s her name?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“(Y/N)? Can you hear me?” She shone a light in your eyes. “We need to get her back and start intravenous antibiotics. You’ve done all you can. We’ll take good care of her. Waiting room is to the left.”

They all went to the waiting room and sat down, preparing for a long wait. Jack put his head in his hands, Mac fiddled with his Swiss army knife, and Bozer zoned out on the TV. Just then, Matty called him.

“Bozer, any updates?” she asked.

“No. They just took her back. I think it’s bad.”

“How are Mac and Jack?”

Bozer chanced a look. Their faces were dark. “Not good.”

“Okay, well they need you right now. Be there for them. And stay safe. Bring our girl home.”

“Will do. I’ll keep you in the loop.”

Bozer hung up and sighed.

“Guys, I’m gonna get you two some coffee.”

“Thanks, Boze,” Mac said quietly.

Bozer left and Mac turned to his friend.

“How you doing, Jack?”

“Not good, man. Feels like I’ve been letting her down since the second I came into her life.”

Mac put his hand on Jack’s back. “You haven’t let her down. We got her here.”

“Yeah, but what if she dies? I can’t lose her, I can’t lose my little girl.” Jack started crying.

“You won’t. I swear on my life. I promised you I would protect her and I will do it to my dying breath.”

Jack sniffled and nodded, wiping away his tears. “Thanks, brother.”

“No problem.” Mac clapped him on the back just as Bozer returned with coffees for each of them.

They took them gratefully and sipped on them.

“Anything yet?” Bozer asked.

“No. Nothing,” Mac replied.

They waited for another hour before a doctor came out.

“I’m Dr. Eisenlohr,” the blonde woman said. “Are you family?”

“Yes ma’am, we are,” Jack told her. 

“Okay, well (Y/N) is doing better than expected. We’ve got her in a private room and all her vitals are stable. You can see her if you’d like.”

“Thanks, doc,” said Mac.

They followed her to your room, when you lay, still unconscious. Mac took a seat on your right and gripped your hand. Jack did the same on your left. Bozer sat on the couch opposite the door.

Mac rubbed his thumb across your knuckles and kissed them. “We’re here.”


End file.
